


Life Journey

by Alcoholic_023



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcoholic_023/pseuds/Alcoholic_023
Summary: 兼职摄影师的天体物理学家X全职作家一个不太了解人类的天体物理学家，和一个厌恶人类的作家的故事。私设严重，没有逻辑，还夹带私货。
Relationships: Lai Guanlin/Park Jihoon, PanWink - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Life Journey

朴志训拖着个29寸的行李箱，一路搭着火车跌跌撞撞的来到这个位于瑞士的小村庄的时候，是下午两点半。春天的太阳照在他身上，散发出的热量跟个灯泡差不多。他跺了跺穿着匡威的脚后悔的肠子都要青了。 他知道瑞士冷，但没想到能冷成这样。还好他租的公寓不远，穿着帆布鞋硬着头皮踩着雪走了十分钟就到了他收到的地址。

他眼前的是个二层的小楼，带一个不小的院子，和没水的小游泳池。还没等他摁门铃，房东就出来接他了。他既不会法语，也不懂德文。和房东交流全靠翻译软件，磕磕绊绊的交流完毕拿到钥匙，就看到房东在软件上跟他说：“二楼住了个很活泼的小男生，希望他不会打扰到你。” 朴志训也用翻译软件回复：“我没关系的。” 房东看完像是放心了一般，把一张写着垃圾分类注意事项和收垃圾时间的纸递给朴志训，纸上还贴心的写了附近超市开门关门的时间。 朴志训把房东送走以后，摊在沙发上，半步都不想动。

他来瑞士，完全是临时起意。 他一直想找个地方，能再让他爱这个世界多一点，爱人类多一点。排除了无数个地方之后，他选了瑞士。 风景好，人少。就是旅游期间的花费稍微大一点，不过这个不是什么大问题。他的收入还是能够负担他在瑞士一个月的吃喝的。

朴志训觉得读书太多有一点不好，容易厌世。他看了加缪，看了黑塞，读了卡夫卡。觉得他和这个世界的联系似乎越来越薄弱。他要找点什么盼头，或者说理由，让他更爱这个世界一点。

带着这点希冀，朴志训拖着行李回到房间，洗了个澡。带着希冀睡了一觉。

他住的这个小镇子就在少女峰脚下，一年四季都风景如画。白天街上来往游人如织，夜里万物寂静，连虫子都不稀罕叫一声。朴志训十分享受这种环境。

白天，他就拿着墨镜钱包手机和书随便找个临街的咖啡馆，一坐就是一上午。一遍遍的读书，又一遍遍的观察来来往往的游客。

夜里就在街上溜溜达达的观察保存完好的建筑，顺便推测每个建筑的年龄几何，猜一猜建筑里的人类发生过什么故事。灵感来了就掏手机写在备忘录里。也许有一天，这些零零碎碎的小片段能凑出一个故事。

他在这个房子里住了四天，也没见过房东说的那个室友。他也不强求，反正有缘分总会见到的。他也在瑞士住了四天，暂时还没找到让他重新热爱人类的理由。

今天晚上，朴志训不出门了。他之前定了去少女峰的票，要早点上山，避开游客高峰期。

次日一早，朴志训就收拾好了行囊准备上山。为了以防万一，他还在背包里塞了一个小氧气瓶。他搭着最早的一班车，趁着夜色往山上开。

瑞士这个地方，一点也不给春天面子。即使已经是四月底，还是一副凌冬的面孔。白雪覆盖了半座山，直到山脚才有一点地方露出土地。朴志训裹了裹身上的棉袄，往车上有暖气的地方靠了靠。真冷。

倒了两次火车，才到少女峰。一心期待的朴志训看到那个山的时候，有点失望。今天天气不好，山上大雾弥漫，从纪念品商店的窗户望出去什么都看不到。朴志训抱着来都来了，就是看不见也要去拍张照的心情，搭上了通往山顶的电梯。

推门出去的时候，他差点被风刮下山去。扶着门，稳了稳心神，朴志训才顶着大风艰难的一步步的往外挪。能够直接看到少女峰的户外走廊被封了起来，唯一开放的观景台上上一个人都没有。大风裹着冻硬了的雪粒子呜鸣着往朴志训脸上拍。

四周什么都看不见，只能听见风声往耳朵里窜。朴志训扶着观景台的栏杆，看着四周的茫然，思考人类是哪里来的自信要征服自然呢？ 想着想着，他不由得又往前跨了一步。 这一步刚跨出去，他的背包就被人从后面扯住了。

朴志训心里一紧，瑞士还有打劫的吗？还是山上有小偷？怎么报警？还没等他脑补完一出戏，他就被扯进一个怀抱里头。 那人比他高了一个头，戴着帽子围巾，只露出一双好看的眼睛。那双漂亮的黑色眼睛里盛满了担心：“Are you OK?”朴志训下意识的拿韩语回了他：“我没事。”说完才想起来，黑眼睛的不一定是韩国人。抓耳挠腮的想怎么用英语回复的时候，那人眼睛弯了弯，似乎是笑了笑。

“没事就好，我以为你要跳下去呢。这里风太大了，我们先进去吧。”高个子拦住朴志训就往里带。

“韩国人？”朴志训从包里掏出水来分给高个子一瓶。

“不是，我是会韩语而已。”高个子一把扯了围巾，接过水道了谢，接着自我介绍。“我是赖冠霖，游客。”

“总算找到点爱世界的理由了。”朴志训心想。 有好看的人算是一个说得过去的理由吧。

“我叫朴志训，也是游客。”朴志训伸出手。

赖冠霖握住朴志训的手说：“真巧。”

赖冠霖跟朴志训分享他从咨询台得到的消息，山上的天气多变，没准儿风吹一会儿就停了。风停了以后，说不准有机会能一睹少女真容。 因此赖冠霖建议他们先去参观别的地方。朴志训觉得有伴总比没伴强，欣然接受了邀请。

天公作美，等他们在下面关了一圈回来。风已经停了，少女峰果真像个少女似得，恬静的站在观景台对面。好像刚才的狂风根本没法生过似的。 他们站在观景台。看着青空如洗，周围的雪山白雪皑皑。

朴志训深吸了一口气，凌烈的空气窜到肺里冻得的他直打寒颤。赖冠霖摸出来相机，搭上三脚架，对着少女峰咔咔嚓嚓的狂摁快门。

“你不用眼睛多看看这里吗？”朴志训抄着手靠在栏杆上问他。

“看，看过了记住了，然后要拍下来。” 赖冠霖动都没动，回答的漫不经心，且毫无诚意。

朴志训挑了挑眉没说话，好看的人是可以有点脾气的。自从找到了一个临时旅游搭子以后，朴志训和赖冠霖下山之后没着急回小镇上。他们俩稍微绕了个路去边上自然风光特别有名的旅游区逛了逛。

一路上，赖冠霖至少掏了三种不同品牌和大小的相机来拍照。他拍照的时候，朴志训就点上根烟安静观察周围的人和事。

偶尔也把目光放到赖冠霖身上。

赖冠霖长得好看极了。浓密纤长的睫毛，温柔的眼睛，挺拔的鼻梁，丰润的嘴唇，还有骨节分明的手指。都让朴志训觉得灵感爆发。赖冠霖也感受到后方传来的炙热视线，不由得回头看了坐在他后面的朴志训。

朴志训偷瞄被抓包，不躲不闪的迎上赖冠霖的目光：“抱歉，职业习惯。我总是忍不住观察美好的事物。”

赖冠霖也举起相机，迅雷不及掩耳之势利落地摁下了快门，说：“我也是，忍不住把美好的事物拍下来。”

赖冠霖看着朴志训的耳朵红的简直要滴出血来，才把相机转到别的地方去拍风景。

下午在车站，朴志训和赖冠霖道了别。今天的出游总算没让人失望。朴志训打开手机在备忘录上添了一行字。“我爱好看的人类。”

晚上朴志训没去酒吧喝酒。他坐在庭院里的椅子上，拿了回家去超市顺便带的酒喝。天擦黑的时候，朴志训看着山路上远远的有个人影走过来。有点眼熟。

等那个人影走近，拿钥匙开了他面前的大门，他才发现世界小得很。

赖冠霖背着个巨大的登山包，一手提着一个pizza，另一只手提着附近超市的购物袋，一脸惊讶的看着朴志训。

“你好，我是你邻居。” 朴志训冲着赖冠霖举了举啤酒杯。

“你好，那你缺饭搭子吗？”赖冠霖扬了扬手上的购物袋，“我买了五花肉。” 

“那我就不客气了。”

烤肉收拾起来简单的狠，朴志训负责洗生菜，蘑菇，和焖米饭。赖冠霖就在外面把便携的燃气炉子支起来先开始烤肉。两个人一个拿了椒盐粉，一个带了包饭酱，配着烤的肥而不腻，外焦里嫩的五花肉加上啤酒碳酸水，把饭吃的有滋有味。

吃完饭，一个收拾垃圾，一个把碗收到洗碗机里洗。配合默契，一个字也不多说。

朴志训十分享受这种难得的沉默。沉默很容易让人觉得尴尬，可是现在的朴志训觉得这种沉默的气氛让人安心，让人平静。

等一切落停，天已色已经黑的浓稠。朴志训原本这个时候都要出去走走，喝杯小酒，感叹一下人生。但他今天喝酒的配额已经用光了，酒精的作用和出游的疲惫，让他只想好好洗的个澡睡上一觉。

不知道是不是酒精作用，他这一觉睡的出奇的沉。第二天一睁眼已经中午时分了，他饱受睡眠问题困扰许久，这是他最近睡得最轻松的一觉。一出房门，就看到赖冠霖正在厨房下泡面。

他倚在冰箱上发呆，修长的手指有节奏的叩着料理台。朴志训想自己要是会画画就好了，能把这一幕给画下来，可是他不会。他擅长用眼睛描摹，用文字记录。习惯性的抄着手靠在门框上仔细看赖冠霖。

赖冠霖被盯得回了神：“我发现你特别喜欢安静的盯着人看。”

“职业习惯。”朴志训耳朵又红了。“把自己隐藏起来才能更好的观察人类。”

“人类学家？还是社会学家？” 赖冠霖转身从储物柜里拿了包泡面出来。“不管什么学家肚子要填报，捎上你一份？”

“什么家也不是，就是个卖字儿的。”朴志训点点头。“再加个鸡蛋可以吗？”

”OK,给你五分钟整理仪容仪表。五分钟以后就能吃了。”

五分钟以后，他和赖冠霖坐在院子里。吹着春风，吃泡面。

吃完泡面，两个人就坐在院子里对着远山发呆。

赖冠霖拿了杯酒问朴志训：“喝吗？”

朴志训晃了晃手上的ice tea，谁一睁眼就喝啤酒的。

“你说你是卖字儿的，你是作家吗？” 赖冠霖抿了口酒问道。

朴志训抓了抓头发，有点不太好意思：“算是把，十八线的那种。”

“那你是不是总是和人类打交道？”

“说的跟你不是人似得，也没总是打交道。我喜欢躲起来看他们。”

“就跟你偷偷看我一样？” 赖冠霖偏头盯着朴志训。好看的眸子在阳光下变成褐色，比宝石好看。朴志训一时之间有点愣神。

“啊，算是吧。我都光明正大的看你。” 朴志训一害羞就泛红，从脖子开始。

“那你能跟我聊一下人类吗？” 赖冠霖问的一脸真挚。

“啊？” 朴志训想，好看的人要是不正常是不是也能原谅？

“我是学天体物理的，每天观测星星。我们教授说我每天看星星，身上没有人味儿。”赖冠霖有点紧张的捏了捏手上的啤酒罐。“他发给我放假要我出来吸人气。”

“这挺难，因为我也不怎么了解。我不怎么喜欢人。” 朴志训心想但是我最近好像找到一点可以爱人类的理由。但是他不会把这理由说出来的，太羞耻了。

“我不是不喜欢人，我是觉得人这种生物相处起来太麻烦了。不如看我的星星。我出来之前，我的导师送了我本书。书里说人类是会思考的芦苇。脆弱又坚韧的生存。好像有道理，可是看到其他生物被伤害的时候，又好像没道理。”赖冠霖的目光落在远处的山上。 “你觉得呢？”

朴志训回答不上来，他了解人是从书上看到的，他不喜欢勾心斗角也不喜欢互相猜忌。一直独来独往，享受孤独带给他的安全感。“我不知道，我答不上来。抱歉。”

“没什么好抱歉的，学术探讨。”赖冠霖安慰道：“我看你带了不少书出来，我们可以换着看一下吗？”

朴志训嚅嗫道：“我看不懂中文啊。”

“没关系，我导师送我的那本书我觉得很好，我买了法语德语英文，还有韩语版。我最近再学韩语。”赖冠霖说完不等朴志训回答，就上楼拿书。

朴志训看着赖冠霖递给他的书，有点懵。

“导师说，如果从认识的人开始了解人类的话比较妥当。”赖冠霖把手里的《思想录》塞给朴志训。“尽管我不认识帕斯卡，但这不影响我对他的敬佩。他是一位很出色的物理学家。”

“呃....，我其实只带了一本书。”朴志训拿出来已经被翻的卷了角的《局外人》

“没关系，你看的书我觉得我都可以试着看看。你挺有意思的，我觉得跟星星差不多有意思。”赖冠霖接过书，虔诚的翻了一下。 “一边讨厌人类，一边又做着必须要观察人类的职业。长得好看的人都这么矛盾吗？”

最后一句话朴志训没听清，赖冠霖也不肯再说第二遍。放下啤酒就开始读书。

突然，安静了很久的赖冠霖问朴志训：“你明天有出游计划吗？”

“没有，怎么啦？”

“我觉得我们既然都喜欢观察，那不如一起做个旅游搭子。我觉得你相处起来，很舒服。”赖冠霖和上书，直勾勾的盯着朴志训。“我这是在向你提出约会请求。”

“啊？”朴志训被突如其来的直击球打蒙了。

“我是在向你提出约会请求。我觉得我们可以一起去日内瓦或者苏黎世走一走。” 赖冠霖一脸真诚。“我很希望你能答应。”

朴志训的脖子又红了，他看着赖冠霖真诚的眼神不自觉的说：“好。”


End file.
